1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a shipping container. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an insulated container for use in transporting multiple payloads that require different temperature environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hase U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,404, commonly owned with the present application, describes an insulated container capable of shipping a single payload at different temperatures, depending on the configuration of the drawer-like “cells” 16, 17 and the insulating panels 13, 14, 15. The insulating panel(s) divide an upper room 18 from a lower room 19. The upper room 18 is filled with the drawer-like “cells” 16, 17. By reconfiguring the cells and/or the insulating panels, the temperature of the lower room 19 can be changed.
The present disclosure describes an insulated container capable of shipping multiple payloads at different temperatures.